User blog:JAYVEN THE KING/My Personal Bear Ideas (Inspector Bear)
Another bear idea. This time its about Investigators. Quests: 1.Scent-vestigation Collect 5,000 pollen 2.Luck And Light Collect 3,000 pollen from the Clover Field Collect 3,500 pollen from the Sunflower Field Defeat 1 Rhino Beetle 3.Poison Observing Collect 10,000 red pollen from the Mushroom Field Defeat 2 Ladybugs Deaft 1 Spider 4.Strength Of Bees Feed 15 Treats to your bees Level up 3 bees to Level 3 Defeat 3 Rhino Beetles Defeat 3 Ladybugs 5.Unlocking Powers Collect 30 Ability Tokens Collect 20,000 pollen from the Dandelion Field Collect 50,000 pollen from the Spider Field 6.Taste Samples Collect 20 Blueberry Tokens Collect 20 Strawberry Tokens 7.Diverse World Discover 9 types of bees Collect 100,000 pollen from the Spider Field Collect 50 Honey Tokens 8.Same Yet Different Collect 100,000 red pollen from the Strawberry Field Collect 100,000 blue pollen from the Bamboo field Collect 50,000 red pollen from the Mushroom Field Collect 50,000 blue pollen from the Blue Flower Field Collect 50,000 white pollen from the Clover Field 9.Pollen From Freshness Collect 135,000 pollen from the Pineapple Field Collect 40 Pineapple Tokens Feed 40 Pineapples to your bees 10.Teaming Up Complete 3 Science Bear quests Discover 15 types of bees 11. Mantis Manuever Defeat 15 Mantises 12.At Dusk Collect 10 Moon Charm Tokens Collect 50 Sparkle Tokens Feed 5 Moon Charms to your bees Defeat 2 Werewloves Collect 300,000 pollen 13.Spike Inspection Collect 800,000 pollen from the Cactus Field Defeat 5 Vicious Bees 14.Honey Hoarding Collect 1,000 Honey Tokens Collect 1,000,000 pollen 15.The Beekeeper's Patience Defeat 5 Werewolves Defeat 10 Scorpions Defeat 25 Rhino Beetles Use the Wealth Clock 4 times 16.Bark Flavored Honey Collect 1,250,000 pollen from the Stump Field Collect 500,000 white pollen from the Stump Field 17.Scent-vestigation 2 Collect 500,000 pollen from the Pumpkin Field Collect 500,000 pollen from the Rose Field Collect 500,000 pollen from the Strawberry Field Collect 100,000 pollen from the Bamboo Field Collect 100,000 pollen from the Sunflower Field 18.Sticking To Inspection Collect 1,000,000 goo Collect 1,000,000 pollen from the Spider Field 19.Top To Bottom Collect 2,500,000 pollen from the Mountain Top Field Collect 2,500,000 pollen from the Dandelion Field Collect 300 Haste Tokens 20.Quicker Collecting Use the Red Cannon 10 times Use the Blue Cannon 20 times Use the Yellow Cannon 20 times Use the Slingshot 20 times Collect 300 Haste Tokens 21.Strength Of Bees 2 Defeat 100 Ants Defeat 10 Giant Ants Defeat 30 Army Ants Defeat 1 King Beetle Level up 2 bees to Level 7 Feed 500 Treats to your bees 22.Anatomy Of Tastes Collect 5,000,000 Red Pollen Collect 5,000,000 Blue Pollen Collect 1,000,000 White Pollen Collect 1,000,000 pollen from the Stump Field 23.Stickbug Sanity Collect 500 Stick Nymph Tokens Play the Stickbug Challenge 3 times Collect 10,000,000 pollen 24.Scent-vestigation 3 Collect 10,000,000 pollen 25.Conclusion To The Inspection Collect 5,000,000 pollen Defeat 30 Rhino Beetles Defeat 10 Mantises Defeat 30 Ladybyugs Defat 10 Scorpions Defeat 1 Tunnel Bear Collect 750 Ability Tokens Collect 1,500,000 goo Use the Red Cannon 15 times Reward: Eagle Eye Mask Eagle Eye Mask 50% Critical Chance 20% Movement Speed Bees with Focus Tokens spawn them more frequently Every 30 Focus Token collect causes an eagle eye beam to collect ALL pollen on 31 nearby flowers Category:Blog posts